A variety of wheeled vehicles are known. Three-wheeled powered vehicles are not new. A number of designs and configurations of wheeled vehicles have been developed for use in a broad range of applications. Certain such designs have a unitary construction, while other designs have used a construction having more than one segment, wherein the multiple segments are articulated to one another through some form of joint or joints.
Although certain three-wheeled vehicles have been developed, each of the prior designs incorporates one or more limitations tending to restrict its use in certain applications. In certain designs, such vehicles are insufficiently maneuverable. In certain other designs, such vehicles are unstable and difficult to control. There remains in the field a need for a wheeled vehicle having sufficient maneuverability as well as sufficient stability.